


When We Follow Fairy Dust

by wolfstarlights



Series: Blissember 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blissember 2020, F/F, Fairies, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Magic, Nature, Nature Magic, Pansexual Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Woods, Witches, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: Luna has discovered the most beautiful place on earth and she wants to share it with Ginny. Ginny really likes what she's seeing and that's not only referring to the magical clearing in the forest.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Blissember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Blissember 2020





	When We Follow Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts), [padmoonyfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmoonyfoot/gifts).



> Prompt 17 of Blissember: Nature
> 
> Let's be honest, this prompt absolutely screamed for a Linny fic, I'm just following orders here.  
> I'm really glad tho that I finally got to write them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Luna, where are you going?”

Luna turned around and smiled at Ginny brightly. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement. Ginny loved seeing that side of Luna.

“I found something I wanna show to you.”

“Where? In the forest?”

“Yeah!”

Ginny stopped and pulled Luna to a halt as well. The blonde girl turned around and gave Ginny a questioning glance. Ginny just raised an eyebrow. “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah, it’s absolutely beautiful! You have to see it!”

Ginny hesitated for a moment. She reached for her wand to make sure it was still secure in her robe. Then she pulled her beanie further over her ears. It was bloody cold! But apart from that it was a nice winter day. The sky was lit up brightly. Nothing much that could happen in the forbidden forest in the middle of the day, right?

She smiled at her best friend. “Okay, show me.”

The smile Luna gave her in return made butterflies appear in Ginny’s stomach. 

They entered the forest. In the beginning everything seemed fine but after a while the trees started growing closer together. Every time there was the slightest sound or movement, Ginny jumped.   
Argh, get your shit together! It will be fine.

Luna on the other hand seemed completely unbothered by any of those things. She was calmly and confidently making her way to their destination, gaze dreamily fixed upon the tiny slivers of light falling through the tight pattern of branches and twigs above them. Ginny wasn’t so sure that was the best way to find a place in the woods, but she trusted Luna. Albeit her very alternative tactics, she usually managed to get where she wanted to be.

And sure enough, they arrived a few minutes later. “Here it is!”

Luna looked back at Ginny before stepping through a curtain wall made up by the hangings of two willow trees. Ginny followed after and her jaw dropped when she found herself in a perfect clearing. And with perfect, she meant _perfect_. It was as round as a circle, a cosy size, and it was filled with the most colourful flowers Ginny had ever seen. All around, the clearing was separated from the rest of the forest by a group of maybe 20 willow trees, all standing side by side. Ginny took another step forward and felt herself warming up. It was as if she had stepped into a portal to another place. Another reality. Except those things didn’t exist, right?

She took another step forward and the warm, soft sunlight hit her face. No, this was definitely an alternate reality or something. It was bloody winter! This place on the other hand seemed to be stuck in that perfect time period between spring and summer. Ginny turned around to look at Luna. Her heart kind of got stuck in her throat when she saw her standing there, basking in the sun, more herself than ever.  
“How did you find this place?”

Luna opened her eyes, looking directly into Ginny’s soul. “I followed the path of fairy dust.”

Ginny smiled. She just loved the way Luna’s mind worked. And no matter what Hermione said, she was convinced that Luna was a genius. “Fairies? What do you know about them?”

Luna took Ginny’s hand and slowly walked with her to the centre of the clearing. “They don’t like being seen. That’s why everyone thinks they’re extinct or they never existed at all. But they are everywhere where nature is still healthy. And they take care of places like this. Whenever plants of the same kind create a closed circle, they cherish it and protect it from any harm. Their fairy dust keeps it hidden from people who would try to exploit the magic of nature. And it will help friends of nature to find safe spaces like this.-“

Ginny listened to Luna talking about the things she was passionate about and she knew she had fallen in love. Now, let it be known, Ginny was not that kind of girl who sits on information like that for long. Not if it doesn’t harm anyone else to say it out loud. 

“Luna?”

Luna tilted her head curiously. “Hm?”

So far so good. Now she just needed to find the right words.   
“You are the best thing that could’ve happened to me.”

Luna’s face lit up like the full moon. “I am?”

Ginny grinned back. Daringly she closed the distance between them and gently started playing with a gleaming lock of Luna’s ridiculously gorgeous hair. “You are.”

Ginny would’ve been kidding herself if she thought that Luna wouldn’t immediately guess what she was hinting at. Anyone who thought that she was insane really didn’t know her at all. In Ginny’s opinion she was the brightest girl of them all. Right now, she was making that face. The one that said she had noticed something.

“Are you attracted to girls?”

Ginny couldn’t find her voice. She had never told anyone. She hadn’t even said the words out loud to herself yet! So, she just nodded and smiled hopefully.

The mirroring smile that she now found on Luna’s face made her feel giddy all over.  
“Me too. Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Ginny almost choked. “That would be very okay. Yes, please.”

She was blessed by another one of Luna’s blinding smiles before she closed her eyes to get lost in feelings of love and happiness and just Luna Lovegood all over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time properly writing this ship so I'd love to get some feedback :)
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe <3


End file.
